


Overreaction

by Angelwithbrokenwings



Series: Destiel Hospital Coffee Shop AU [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/pseuds/Angelwithbrokenwings
Summary: What happens when Jo’s given more responsibility in the coffee shop?





	Overreaction

It was a normal Thursday at Marshall’s Coffee Shop. Jo’s training had been going very well lately, and Dean was proud of how quickly she was catching on. He decided she was ready to go beyond working the cash register and handing food to the customers. Today, Dean would teach Jo how to make her first lattes.

“Okay, let’s start with the espresso machine,” Dean began. “This is the power switch over here. I have already ground the beans this morning - you know where I keep them, don’t you? Then you need to put the grinds inside here and press it down. Then attach it to the machine and let the water run through, make sure you have the glass ready underneath to catch it!” He then went on to explain how to heat the milk and froth it before handing her the recipe book; challenging her to make him a latte, a cappuccino and an espresso shot. 

She looked at him nervously but a reassuring smile from Dean gave her the confidence as she set to work on the drinks. 

“I’m just going to go into the office and sort something out. You’ll be fine, just call if you need me,” he spoke as he walked away. It wasn’t long before Dean heard shouting that she had finished the task set. 

He re-emerged from the back room. “Okay, let’s see how you did! Show me your espresso shot,” he instructed.

Jo passed him the small cup. “Careful, boss, it’s hot!” she warned.

Dean shot her a side eye, but took a slow sip. “Yep, tastes like espresso. Good work! How about that capuccino next?” He reached for the cup and brought it to his lips, tasting the flavors in the beverage. He frowned, then shrugged. “Close enough for a first try. We’ll keep working on it. Okay, now pass me that latte please.”

Jo handed him the latte, and Dean took it with a smile. “Bottoms up!” he joked, taking a long sip of it. He frowned again. “Something tastes different to me. It was in the cappuccino, too. Is the milk out of date, Jo?” he asked.

She reached into the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of organic soy milk. “Best By date is five days from now boss. The milk is fine, look!” She held it out towards Dean.

The color drained from Dean’s face the moment his hand closed around the carton. “Jo, this is soy milk.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess it is,” she replied nonchalantly. “You don’t like it or something?” 

“I’m allergic to soy.”

“Oh,” she responded. “Oh! Shit, boss, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know! Are you okay?”

Dean shook his head slowly. “If I catch it in time, let me go get my epi pen.” He made his way into the back room and found what he was looking for, pulling the cap off and stabbing it into his leg, holding it there for the recommended time. He returned to the counter after, where an anxious Jo was waiting. 

“Boss you don’t look so good, your neck’s all red and blotchy. Should I go and get Dr. Novak?” 

Leaning against the counter, Dean shook his head no. “Just… wait for it… to work,” he wheezed. 

“Dean, I don’t think it is working. Are you sure you injected it properly?” Jo asked.

He looked down at the injector in his hand, lifting it up so he could get a better look. 

“Shouldn’t the needle be sticking out?” she asked, squinting at the tip of the device. “You know, so you can get the medicine in your body?”

Dean shrugged. “Never… really looked… closely before,” he gasped. 

“I’m going to page Dr. Novak!” she exclaimed. 

Dean fell to his knees and pushed himself so his back was against the wall, clutching at his chest. He tilted his head back, trying to breathe in as much oxygen as his body would allow. He just hoped Cas would get there in time to help him. 

When Cas rushed in, he saw Dean on the floor, his lips slightly blue and gasping for breath, and Jo frantically encouraging him to just hold on and keep breathing. “What happened, Jo?” he inquired urgently.

“I poisoned him!” she cried, tears beginning to fall.

“Details, Jo!” the doctor demanded.

“He’s allergic to soy and he drank my coffees and his epi-pen broke and now he’s dying because of me!” she wailed.

That was enough information for Cas to go off of. He sprung into action! He grabbed Dean’s face in his hands, trying to get his attention. “Dean, just hang on alright, Jo run to ER and tell them to set up the anaphylaxis protocol and get the crash team on standby.” Cas put his hand under Dean’s arms, lifting him up and putting his arm over his shoulder. “We’re going to get you some help” he reassured. 

“Gabriel!” Cas yelled. “We need a gurney, stat! Start an IV and push epi!”

“Jesus Cas, alright put him in Bay 1. Let’s get an oxygen mask on him, set up that IV and push epi and fluids, I want FBC’s, vitals, and where’s that crash cart?” he began to order around the staff who were growing in a small crowd around Dean’s gurney. He turned to Cas for as moment. “You know I can’t let you treat him, right?” 

Cas let out a defeated sigh. “Don’t kill him,” he said as he poked a finger into Gabriel’s chest. “I’m sitting by his head, you can’t take that away from me.” 

“Fine, but stay out of the way Cassie.” Gabriel moved through the crowd and started to assess his patient. “Alright Dean, you should start to feel a little better soon.” 

“Cas…” Dean croaked. 

“His blood pressure’s dropping doctor,” a nurse called from the other side of the bed. 

“Stay with me Dean, let’s push Chlorphenamine and Hydrocortisone. Let’s change him to a salbutamol mask, to keep his airway open.” 

Cas kept his hands either side of Dean’s face, gently stroking his cheek and occasionally smoothing his hair back. “Just hang on alright, I don’t want to have to sign off ‘Jo’s soy milk beverages’ as your cause of death,” he chuckled, letting a tear fall from his face. 

“He’s stabilizing doctor” a nurse called again. 

“Okay, I want 15 minute obs on him. Keep pushing fluids and change to high flow oxygen in half an hour” Gabriel ordered before moving closer to Cas. “He’s going to be okay brother, you caught it early. He just needs rest then we’ll move him up to respiratory.” Gabriel put a reassuring hand on Cas’ shoulder and gave him a small smile. “Do you want to help him into his gown for me?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Cas responded. “Thanks, Gabe.”

“No problem Cassie,” he replied before leaving the pair alone. 

“I know you’re going to be out for a while Dean, but I just want you to know that I love you.” He kissed Dean’s forehead gently before the orderlies arrived to transfer him to respiratory. 

When he woke up later, he was in a different room. He remembered the allergic reaction and all of the rushing to save his life. He remembered Cas by his side. 

He looked down to see he was dressed in a hospital gown and covered in scratchy white bed sheets with wires peeking out from under all the layers of fabric. He felt something hard over his face blowing cold air into his lungs. There was also something pinching in his hand. He tugged his arm to get a closer look, and it pulled sharply as it caught on the bed railing.

“Ow!” he winced. He reached for the oxygen mask with his other hand. 

“Uh uh, Dean, leave it,” Cas scolded. “You’re doing better, but your breathing is still a bit labored. Take it easy; you’ve had quite an ordeal just now.” He paused. “When were you gonna tell me about your allergies, Dean? You work in a coffee shop that sells soy milk every day…”

Dean just shrugged tiredly. “I don’t drink it, I sell it.” He tugged at his hand again; it was still tethered to the railing.

“Here, let me,” Cas offered, untangling his IV tubing. 

Dean pulled his hand free, reaching for it with his other hand.

“It’s just fluids, Dean, leave it alone,” Cas warned, expecting his boyfriend to listen.

He didn’t. 

Dean yanked the tube out of his hand with a yell, bolting upright in his bed. Instantly, blood began to spurt rapidly out of his hand where the catheter once was.

“Oh my god Dean!” Cas jumped up, reaching for his hand to try and stem the bleeding. Before he could Dean pulled it away, cradling it in hand and it continued to spray him and his bed sheets red. 

Dean screamed in panic, “this doesn’t usually happen on Dr Sexy!” he exclaimed. 

“This is real life! Hold still!” Cas ordered.

“I’m going to bleed to death Cas!” 

“Calm down you stubborn fool, the more you move the more you will bleed!” Cas said as he grabbed a piece of gauze from the cabinet nearby. “Give me your hand.” 

“It’s not stopping! Oh my god I feel sick, I think I’m going to faint.” 

Cas grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and applied pressure to the injection site. “Lay down, and take deep breaths” Cas ordered. He kept pressure on the wound with one hand and placed the oxygen mask back over Dean’s face. He pressed the call button and a nurse hurried in the room, shocked at the sight before her. 

“What happened?” 

“The IV scared him, he’s fine. He just needs his sheets changing and a new gown please.” 

The nurse nodded, “I’ll bring in a new IV kit too.” 

“No!” Dean shouted trying to sit up again. 

“Get down Dean!” He turned back to the nurse. “Can you bring the LMX4 please?” 

“What’s that?” Dean asked, still slightly panicked. 

“Magic cream, we use it on the children so it doesn’t hurt when we take blood or insert cannulas” Cas explained. 

Dean blushed slightly, the rosy color a contrast to his pale skin. 

The nurse smiled at the exchange. “Yeah, I’ll swing by peds and get some for you, doctor.”

“Thank you.” The nurse left and Cas turned back to his difficult patient. “Dean, your body has just been through a trauma, and you need to rest and take your treatments as prescribed by your medical team. Do you understand?”

“But I don’t want to” he sniffed, the stress and emotion of the day catching up with his exhausted body. 

The doctor’s face softened. “I’m so sorry, come here.” He sat on the bed and gingerly gathered Dean into his arms, holding him close to his chest. “Everything is alright now. I’ve got you.” 

The nurse walked in and left the equipment on the side, choosing to give the two some privacy. 

“Okay, you ready for your IV? We’ll use the magic cream to numb it first so it doesn’t hurt” Cas explained. “Do you want to choose where it goes? We can let the cream work while I help the nurse change your bed.” 

“Can I pick where it goes?” Dean asked. 

“Sure, this vein is good here” Cas pointed to a vein in the crease of his arm, “or here” he said as he pointed to the back of his other hand. 

“Hand...I think.” 

“Good choice!” Cas put on a pair of gloves and spread the cream over the back of Dean’s hand before placing a clear bandage on top. 

Half an hour later, Dean was back in his clean bed and new gown. Cas put on another pair of gloves and carefully peeled away the bandage. He tied a tourniquet around Dean’s arm and cleaned the area with an antiseptic wipe. “Are you ready?” he questioned. “Do you want to watch? No, maybe you should close your eyes.”

“I’ll turn my head away.” Dean took a deep breath and exhaled turning away and nodding to Cas. 

“Alright, a little pressure.” As Cas pushed in the needle, he leaned in and kissed Dean on the cheek. 

“Quit kissing me and put in my...oh” Dean noticed the tube in his hand as Cas removed the needle and deposited it in the sharps bin. “Okay, you can kiss me again, I didn’t feel a thing.” 

“Let me just finish up and then you can get all the kisses you want, brave boy.” Cas placed a clear bandage over his new cannula. “What am I going to do with you Dean Winchester?” he chucked. 

“Marry me Castiel Novak.”


End file.
